


Kink prompt shorties

by pewpewdragons (Nyoona)



Category: Flight Rising
Genre: Biting, Coming Untouched, F/F, F/M, Gijinka, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Scratching, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 00:16:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15327546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyoona/pseuds/pewpewdragons
Summary: Collection of short nsfw stories based on Tumblr prompts





	1. Theodora & Noche

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 1 - Theodora & Noche: Desperation/Orgasm denial & Coming untouched  
> Chapter 2 - Orestes & Eudoxia: Biting/scratching  
> Chapter 3 - Wyn (& Orestes): Toys & Caught in the act

“Noh, please, you have to tie me up,” Theodora begged, hands gripping at the sheets they were laying on, in a vain attempt to stay still.

“Now why— why would I do that?” Noche asked, leaning comfortably on a pile of silken pillows and stretching each word with delicious deliberation as she watched her mate on the opposite end of the bed, leaning on her own pillows, legs spread and squirming. Obvious signs of her arousal were streaking her buttcheeks and root of the tail, glinting at the warm crystal light. Noche emphasized the question with low moans of pleasure as her fingers played around herself with equal slowness, moving up and down between the wet folds and lips.

“I have to— I can’t—” Theodora tried to look away while struggling to get her words out but her eyes kept being pulled back to Noche, to what she was doing to herself while being denied any action of her own. “I have to touch myself,” she finally managed to gasp, the desperation clear on her voice. Hearing it made Noche practically purr.

“Maybe you do, my lovely little bee, but I’m asking you not to. Can you do that for me?” Noche wet the fingers of her free hand on her mouth and then dragged them slowly down her chin and neck, and then over the chest, making a few lazy circles around the stomach before settling between the legs, spreading the folds open for her mate to have an even better view.

“It’s too much. I can’t Noh, I can’t,” Theodora whined with a voice full of need but still keeping her tight hold on the sheets. Her tail was twitching as she tried her hardest to do as Noche had asked, but rubbing her butt to the mattress in order to gain at least some tiny relief for her obvious ache to be touched.

“Hush darling, I know you can,” Noche hummed. Her own breathing was getting faster and harder, and she knew she could take herself over the edge very quickly if she wanted to. Did she? Looking at the unraveled state Theodora was in she decided that yes, it was indeed time. “Not much longer Theo, you can do it,” she promised as she moved her fingers to work directly on the clit, rubbing the nub with purpose and following the waves of intensifying pleasure to the inevitable climax.

Noche wanted Theo to keep on holding back until she was done and tried to stay quiet to make a bit easier, but watching her predicament had been arousing her to the point of aching and the orgasm was strong. She couldn’t help letting out a low growl and could hear her react with noises of her own, faint keens of frustration and need. She liked those noises.

Taking a moment to catch her breath she then got up and stepped out of the bed. Theo’s eyes followed but her mate didn’t say a thing as she moved to stand behind her. Leaning over the headboard Noche placed her hands on Theodora’s arms and glided them towards the wrists, lightly but with enough firmness to raise her hands up from the mattress and above her head. She pressed her wrist together and leaned in even further, until her lips were right next to her ear.

“Come for me, little bee,” she whispered and tightened her hold as Theodora’s whole body jerked in reaction. She was stronger than Noche but the position was disadvantageous to her and Noche’s grip held. With a determined grunt Theodora clamped her thighs together instead and started to squeeze. Noche was delighted to see that her mouth opened to a moan and back arched in pleasure almost immediately.

“Pent you up really good, did I?” She chuckled as Theodora’s translucent wings fluttered in erratic rhythm, beating at the mattress and pillows under her as she finally came, gasping and whimpering.

Noche lowered her arms down gently as soon as her body stilled. She climbed back to the bed and settled down by her side, placing her head on Theodora’s shoulder and feeling the heartbeat that was still running fast.

“Did you have fun?” She asked, fingers playing with her airy pink curls, slightly dampened by sweat.

“Mm-hmm,” was all Theodora managed to reply, sounding exhausted.

“You’re so adorable,” Noche smiled.


	2. Orestes & Eudoxia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 1 - Theodora & Noche: Desperation/Orgasm denial & Coming untouched  
> Chapter 2 - Orestes & Eudoxia: Biting/scratching  
> Chapter 3 - Wyn (& Orestes): Toys & Caught in the act

Eudoxia was leaning against Orestes’ shoulder, nice and cozy, and her finger traced the shape of his lips with light curiosity. His upper lip looked thin, but in the inward turning way that still meant it was soft to the touch. Then there was the lower lip, even softer in its plumpness, looking so malleable that she just wanted to pull at it, see how far it stretched.

She pressed a bit firmer, parting the top from the bottom. There were many prizes to be found inside that mouth, like the source of his interesting voice and the words he used that voice for, a combination that could do such heated things to her. Or his ridiculously long tongue that made her regret she hadn’t acquainted herself with Tundras much,  _ much _ earlier. But those weren’t what she was after right at the moment, no. She pushed his lip up and out of the way to reveal a fang.

Orestes’ teeth fascinated her. Most of them were large and flat, whereas her own were all small and triangular with sharp points. But then he had these four big fangs, two up and another two on the lower jaw.

“Something between my teeth?” Orestes interrupted her explorations with his joking inquiry but instead of answering Eudoxia pushed her fingers deeper inside his mouth. He responded by grabbing her hand and then giving it a slow lick from wrist to the tip of the fingers while keeping steady eye contact with her.

It felt good and she could have very well allowed him to continue on that same vein and it would have been extremely enjoyable. But today she had a different goal in mind. She knew the spacing between those fangs very intimately. They had been imprinted on her skin for good many days after all. But that had all happened in moments of near-senseless passion and during their heat period. What Eudoxia wanted now was a more lucid experience.

“Yes, something  _ is _ between your teeth. Bite it,” she told him and he complied, nibbling gently at her fingers. Too gently. “Bite harder,” she asked again, voice turning gruff with impatience. This time he didn’t do as she had said, instead stopping completely and pulling away.

“Not your fingers,” he said, eyes narrowing as he finally seemed to have understood what Eudoxia was after. His nostrils flared and she wondered what he could smell from her right now.

Orestes moved to straddle her lap and undid one of the knots that kept her lightweight shirt up, revealing the skin underneath. Placing his lips on her shoulder, he kissed and sucked on it for a bit before opening his mouth and pressing those fangs against her scales, making her shiver with excited anticipation.

Yet he pulled away once more and looking up at her asked, “Are you really sure?”

Eudoxia suppressed a snippy answer already on her tongue, born out of impatience rather than sense. She preferred he asked and made sure too much than the opposite alternative.

“I know what I am asking,” she answered softly, raising her hand to caress his cheek. It was her own preference but also what she was giving to him. She knew he wanted to and was telling him that he didn’t need to hold back.

He moved his mouth back to where it had been, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her tightly against him. Eudoxia grabbed a hold of him too, slipping her hands under his tunic and feeling the soft fur and longer mane following the spine against her palms. She could feel no traces of scars caused by her claws but it had been a while and Orestes also healed faster than normal. It seemed to take a lot to leave a proper mark on his skin.

She was just wondering if he would have been open to experimenting with it when he bit her properly. The sensation was more pressure, less… whatever it was that she had expected. It hurt but not in the way she wanted. Eudoxia wasn’t one to flinch away from pain of any kind and she quickly realized that his fangs were a bit too blunt to penetrate unless he bit down properly.

“Harder. Please,” she whispered to his ear. “You need to get past the scales.”

She heard a couple of fast inhales and then the pressure increased, getting more uncomfortable until suddenly the skin was broken, bringing both sharper pain and relief with it.

“Oh fuck yes,” Eudoxia muttered between gritted teeth. She couldn’t help it when her fingers curled and claws dug involuntarily into his back, scaleless skin so much more supple than her own. She wouldn’t have relinquished the control of the situation over just one bite if her claws hadn’t gotten a reaction in return. But they did.

“More?” Orestes somehow managed to grunt without loosening the hold of his teeth. Or at least that’s what she thought he had asked. Hoped he had asked. She felt her blood rushing and his bite on her shoulder was finally just right and so she sank her claws deeper in. Eudoxia didn’t need his ability to detect scents to be able tell that it the right answer as his fangs sank deeper in. Pain for pain. Pleasure for pleasure. Eudoxia was feeling both and somehow they were the same so when he bit in even deeper she responded by dragging her claws down his back, creating new streaks in place of the ones that had already disappeared.

She had to chuckle when she felt a warm poke against her stomach. Mutual grooming and gentle wound care might have to wait for just a bit.


	3. Wyn (& Orestes)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 1 - Theodora & Noche: Desperation/Orgasm denial & Coming untouched  
> Chapter 2 - Orestes & Eudoxia: Biting/scratching  
> Chapter 3 - Wyn (& Orestes): Toys & Caught in the act

Wyn let out a tired sigh. It had been a long day full of work, preparing for a coming festival at the Keep, but the evening bell had rung and he could finally go home. Raovenh should have been waiting for him there. Maybe he had even prepared something nice to eat since he knew how busy Wyn had been lately.

He took a hesitant look at a certain drawer on his desk.  _ Should I—? _ He thought about the object inside, something that he had purchased some weeks ago already, thinking to be brave for a change and be the one to suggest Rai something new. He had gotten cold feet though, shoving the thing to the drawer and avoiding it ever since. But he couldn’t avoid it forever, now could he?

Heart pounding with increasing nervousness he opened the drawer and took the object out. He didn’t know what the magical material was but it felt weird, squishy. It looked colourless and was kind of hard for Wyn to perceive so he explored with his fingers instead. The shape was something between round and cylindrical and turning it around in his hands he found an opening on the side to something soft and slippery on the inside. Was it nervousness he felt or excitement?

Wyn had been timid about sexual expression before. Growing up he had been the weird, lanky kid and even though maturity and regular fight practice had changed a lot of things on his body that self-image had persisted well into adulthood and he had troubles imagining himself as someone desirable. Thanks to his friends and most of all Rai it was getting better and exploring his interests easier, but sometimes things still felt a bit strange. Yet… surely he couldn’t introduce this thing to Rai without trying it out first, just to see if it was as good as he had been promised? Besides, this winter had been uncommonly cold and he wanted to delay going out there, at least for a bit.

He went to a window and took a peek outside. The courtyard looked empty. He couldn’t see any familiarly coloured fuzzy shapes of his Guardmates moving around though with his eyes it was hard to say from this distance. He focused on listening for a while and the place sounded as empty as it should have been at this time.

Wyn shifted to the smaller two legged form mainly to get his wings out of the way, and sat down on the floor under the window. The glowing heating crystal was right next to it and he wanted to enjoy the warmth while he could.

Setting the object down next to him he moved the thick woolen folds of the winter skirt he was wearing out of the way. He slipped his hand down between his legs and started to press at the skin around the slit, warming himself up with light massaging finger movements. He thought of Rai and the way his dick felt on his hands, hot and so smooth. His own seemed excited to come out and he rubbed the small nubs crowning the tip that was slowly pushing up and out, imagining his pink next to Rai’s white and wine.

His fantasies were his own and existed only inside his head, up for viewing for no one else, but he still felt a wave of embarrassment every time a third person appeared on those thoughts. His shape was always slightly different as Wyn had no idea how a Tundra would look like. His body though, that he could imagine very well as he had groomed his friend’s fur often enough and knew many of the scars and other peculiarities on it.

He was almost at full length and about ready to try out his toy when the door to his office suddenly opened and the subject of his imaginations peeked in.

“You still here?” Orestes asked before the situation registered. Blood froze in Wyn’s veins but not for long as his face turned burning hot. Not only was he in a very compromising position thanks to having forgotten to lock the door, but it just had to be him too. Wyn wanted nothing more than to sink inside the ground and disappear.

Wyn would have fled the scene if he had been in the Tundra’s place but Orestes didn’t.  _ Oh no _ , Wyn thought as to his horror the other one didn’t leave, or even stay at the doorway, but stepped right in, closing the door behind him. And almost worst of all was that Wyn’s cursed imagination couldn’t stop theorizing about the shape of Tundra cocks.

Orestes didn’t stop until he was right in front of the hapless Nocturne. He bent down to pick up the squishy toy that Wyn had been planning to test out and chuckled.

“I don’t think this thing will fit you like this,” he purred, sounding like he enjoyed the situation way too much. Wyn realized that his legs were still spread and the erection hadn’t gone down. Quite the opposite in fact. If it hadn’t been quite in full attention when the door had opened, it was now. First sound out of his mouth during this all was a yelp as he scrambled to cover himself, raising his knees all the way up to his chin and wrapping the skirt around any still exposed part, burying his face to the wool.

Wyn could hear the grin on Orestes’ voice as he continued, “I’ve had a few of these over the years and there’s a trick. Here, let me show you.” Orestes took his hands and Wyn looked back up, surprised, as he placed the toy on them, guiding his fingers to squeeze it until it felt warm to the touch and then to mold it, stretching the shape to something longer. “There, should be good now.”

“The captain has turned you into a demon!” Wyn finally managed to croak out actual words.

“Eudy? Nah, this is how I’ve always been,” he cackled at the younger dragon’s claim. Then he crouched down in front of him and unexpectedly his manners changed completely. He reached his hand to Wyn’s face and traced the cheek with his thumb. His question was soft and kind, “You like me, don’t you?”

“How—”

“You have a tendency to form crushes to anyone who’s nice to you. And I can smell it,” he quickly added before Wyn could object the blunt characterization. It was kind of true anyway.

“I love Rai,” he said feebly as his last defence, looking up to the seafoam blur that was his friend, not being able to distinguish his features even this close.

“I know and I’m happy you have him.” Wyn couldn’t see the Tundra’s expression but he could hear the tone of his voice and it was warm.

“I don’t know what to do about these other feelings I have,” Wyn continued, taking Orestes’ hand on his own and almost begging for something, a solution to turn complicated simple.

“It’s alright Wyn. Your feelings are perfectly fine,” he replied with comforting words, squeezing his hand. “You know I love Eudy more than life but that doesn’t mean I’ve stopped finding other dragons attractive. Neither has she. There’s nothing wrong with that. And if both are willing then there’s nothing wrong with exploring that either.”

“Really?”

“Really,” he said with smile on his voice, reaching his hand to put a finger on the tip of Wyn’s nose, pressing it lightly like he always did when he was teasing him. It gave him comfort as it made him feel like things could definitely go back to normal, even after something like this. “I could bring this up with Rai if you want,” Orestes continued, “See what thinks about it? If he’s open then it would also be fine by us.”

“Captain too? But— but she’s my boss,” Wyn said, eyes widening.

“Yep, mine too. You’ll get over it, trust me,” he laughed, getting up. Wyn chose to stay sitting down for obvious reasons. “But yeah, only if you want to?”

It was a bit much to think about so suddenly but the idea certainly was tempting. Orestes was offering to initiate something but he knew that if things were to go further he would also have to talk about his feelings honestly, with everyone involved. Rai was the most important person to Wyn but he deserved to know what he felt towards Ori, and Ori deserved to know that it wasn’t just simple attraction he was experiencing.

And what about the captain, Eudoxia? Wyn admired her but she was still a slightly intimidating figure to him so imagining something like this… It felt a bit forbidden. Orestes had included her in his offer though so she probably wasn’t against it.

“Okay,” he finally replied. Maybe this wouldn’t work out at all but it was worth trying.

“Great. I’ll see when I can find an opportunity then,” he said, sounding happy. “Gonna leave you alone now, to finish up. See you later. And uh, lock the door.”

“Ori?” He called out before he disappeared out the door. Orestes stopped and turner to look back. “What was it that you actually come here for?”

“Oh, that’s right, I completely forgot!” He said. snapping his fingers. “Eudy would have been so annoyed. But dinner, tonight, my place. And bring Rai.”


End file.
